Love Songs
by GennaJoy
Summary: An Ipod shuffle fanfiction, a collection of drabbles about Rachel and Puck, starting out as friendship!
1. Party In The USA Miley Cyrus

Ok, so I was inspired by NelStar7's Puck n Berry's Infinite iPod Drabbles, (seriously they're awesome, check them out!)… so decided to try my own itunes shuffle drabble. I'm not sure they'll all link, together, but some might!

I'll admit upfront, I skipped songs I didn't recognise!

**Party In The USA – Miley Cyrus**

"C'mon Berry, try and act normal for crying out loud," he criticised holding out a beer for her to take, this was supposed to be a party, and she was being a party pooper.

She rolled her eyes at him, or at least he thought she did, his vision was a little blurry so he wasn't sure, "Noah I have a drink," she told him, holding up her cup to prove it to him.

"Yeah but you need some ahcahol in your drink," he told her, taking her drink from her to test its alcohol content.

"Mike told me it was a gin and tonic, but I'm pretty sure that's actually just gin," she told him as he took a swig of the drink she'd already half downed.

"Wait wait," he told her, waving the drink around, not noticing that she took a step back to avoid being splashed on, "so your saying, what your saying is that, you telling me YOU are at a party, and YOU are drinking, and everything?" he asked her incredulously.

"Yes Noah, you know I decided that I actually wanted to experience a regular high school party the regular way," she informed him.

"Wow, berry" he said, actual pride in his eyes, "you are WAY hotter when you're drunk," he told her, and she laughed.

"You mean I'm hotter when you're drunk," she corrected, she herself hadn't drunk enough yet to be inebriated.

"Yeah, that too," he decided, "wanna have sex?" he offered suddenly.

"No," she replied, drunken Puck was funny but not at all sexy.

"Fair enough, wanna make out?" he actually looked like he thought it was a possibility.

"No," she laughed at his determination.

"Ok, but then can we sit down because your swaying is making me feel sick," he told her seriously.

"You mean your swaying," she corrected.

"Yeah, that too."

**Ok, umm so I cheated and played it twice! ... But I hope you liked it.**


	2. You Wouldn’t Like Me Tegan and Sara

**You Wouldn't Like Me – Tegan and Sara**

"Why can't you ever just be nice?" she asked, they'd been pared for a biology assignment, and aside from making lurid jokes about testing their own biological urges and paying her out for being a teacher's pet he'd done nothing to help.

"You wouldn't like me nice, it's not that different from me usually," he told her matter of factly.

"Well then that's not actually being nicer," she informed him, "I bet you couldn't be nice for a whole day, I bet your mother never taught you how to be decent," she quipped.

"Hey," he warned her, he didn't like it when people made jibes about his mom, it was a bit of a sensitive spot, "you don't know anything about my mom, she taught me how to behave."

"Prove it," she dared him, "tomorrow be nice all day."

"Wait, to you, or to everyone?" he asked, offended by the idea of being nice to the gleek squad.

"Me," she decided, "it'll be hard enough," she assured him.

The next day he walked up to her locker, "I got you this," he told her, holding up a flower, she was genuinely surprised, taking it with a smile.

"You know you have to be nice all day right?" she asked.

"Oh baby, I am just getting warmed up, by the end of the day you're gonna be sick of me, or you're gonna wanna doink me," he warned her before walking away.


	3. Anything You Want you got it

A/N: Hmmm, this chapter wasn't showing up for me when I added it last, I dunno why, but i've added it again.

**Anything You Want (you got it) – The Travelling Wilburys**

"Ok, I said be nice, I didn't say hover, you're hovering, and it's annoying," she pointed out.

"I'm just carrying your books," he argued.

She stopped and turned to him, "no you're not, I'm carrying my books," she pointed out.

"That's only because you won't let me carry your books," he reminded her, "do you want me to go save your seat? Get you a drink? Get you something to eat? Do you want a hug?" he was bouncing along next to her, smirking with satisfaction at how annoyed she was.

The last offer gave her an idea, "you'd really hug me in the middle of the hallway? with all these people watching?" she motioned to all the people around him and watched him gulp as he realised what he'd just gotten into. He certainly didn't dislike her the way he once did, but his stud status was precariously balanced since he joined glee, the last time he'd engaged in any form of PDA with Rachel he'd been slushied.

He gritted his teeth and looked straight at her, "anything you want," he told her seriously.

She laughed and kept walking, "you know you don't get anything for winning this bet right? We never named any stakes."

He trotted after her, "yeah I'm still counting on you wanting to doink me," he confessed.

"Well stop!"

**Hope you liked it! Please Review and let me know!**


	4. Have You Ever – Brandi Carlile

Not sure how I got this idea from this song, it's just what I thought of when the music came on!

**Have You Ever – Brandi Carlile**

"So I'm thinking we should dance," he told her suddenly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, they'd been sitting at the same table for 30 minutes and this was the first thing he'd said to her so far, "why should we dance?" she seemed unconvinced.

"I dunno, cos I'm bored, and it's homecoming, and I payed money to come here and then my date disappeared with one of the stupid lacrosse players and I wanna grope someone," he told her reasonably.

"Fine," she agreed.

"Wait, seriously?" he asked, it hadn't been much of a sales pitch.

She shrugged, "I didn't come with a date, and no one else has asked me to dance," she confessed.

As he took her hand and walked her out onto the dance floor he told her, "I won't really grope you."

She chuckled against his chest as they swayed to the music, "you can if you want, your date's watching," she told him, and laughed more as one of his hands slid down to rest on her ass.

"You're cooler than most people give you credit for."

"Thanks."

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, and have added me to their alert lists.**

**Please review and let me know if you are liking this!**


	5. Latika's Theme

**I played it twice, *blushes*…naught naughty, whatever, seriously though, if you have this song, actually listen to it, cos the drabble sounds kinda hokey otherwise!**

**Latika's Theme – Slumdog Millionaire Soundtrack.**

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked as he followed her out of the school building. It wasn't much of an offer, because really his house was only a few streets away from hers, and while his truck was being serviced he didn't have much of an option but to walk.

She turned to look at him, "sure," she smiled, and he wasn't sure why but her smile made something in him turn, he'd seen her smile a million times, but this felt different.

They didn't talk much on the way, she stared at the ground a lot, watching where her feet were going, and he wracked his brain for something to talk to her about, something that wouldn't get her going on one of her long rants. Not that he was even sure he'd mind one of her rants, lately he hadn't been able to get the memory of them dancing at homecoming out of his head, it had been…. nice.

He was watching her, watching her walk, the way her hair moved around her face, the way her fingers moved, as if tapping out a song on a piano, letting his mind slip into slow motion he watched as her eyes slowly flicked up to the sky as she saw a droplet of water hit the pavement in front of her. He watched as her big brown eyes blinked up at the sky, and the way they scrunched closed as she heard the sound of thunder rip through the air, before the rain started to fall, heavy and fast.

He broke out of slow motion just long enough to hear her scream, then he slipped back into it as he watched her make a break for it, starting to run as if she would get home before she was truly wet. He watched as she held her bag above her head, the way her skirt moved as it got damper, and then she turned to look back at him, laughing at him standing in the rain, he hadn't moved yet.

As he watched her lower her bag, embrace the droplets, eyelashes catching some of them, he walked towards her, laughing back at her as her hair changed colour with the water. As he got to her he smiled down at her shiny wet face before taking her hand in his and leading her home in the rain.


	6. Here It Goes Again

**I kinda just paused the song half way though and kept writing because I knew I'd never get the whole idea out.**

**Here It Goes Again – Ok Go**

Finn had kicked him out of their shared room, the boy was still pissed about all sorts of stuff so now he was standing in the hallway of their hotel at regional's clad in pyjamas' with no shoes or wallet or phone or anything.

He scratched his head and wished he'd payed attention to which room Matt and Mike had, they'd let him crash on the floor, taking his chances he knocked on the first door he came to. He heard someone swear before a breathless Santana appeared at the door, "What?" She spat at him, and then a barely clad Brittany showed up behind her in the doorway.

"We're doing, uhhm, stuff," the blonde told him before she reached around the other girl and slammed the door in his face.

Smirk on his face, _he'd tapped at least half of that equation_, he moved on to the next door.

When Rachel opened the door she was wearing a tiny pair of shorts, and a tight singlet, and his smirk got bigger, "what do you want Noah?" she sighed at him.

"Uhh, Finn kicked me out of our room, and I need somewhere else to crash," he explained, "cos otherwise I'll be really tired during our performance tomorrow," he tried to play on her weakness for all things 'win.'

It worked, and she rolled her eyes, "fine," she said before letting him in, "you can sleep in my bed if you want," she offered, as she padded back into the room.

"Nah its cool, I'll sleep on the floor," he offered instinctively, before realising what he'd just turned down and mentally slapping himself.

"Whatever," she said flatly, "if you'd rather sleep on the floor that's fine, but you might wake up with Kurt next to you," she warned.

He did a double take, "what? I thought you were rooming with Tina?" he asked her.

"I was," she admitted as she climbed into her bed, "But she swapped with Kurt so her and Artie could share a room," she explained, making suggestive eyebrow movements as she told him.

"Oh," he laughed, understanding fully, "good for him," he joked, standing awkwardly at the end of her bed while she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and wriggled further under the covers.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and a shiny faced Kurt stepped out, "hello stranger," he commented, looking Puck up and down, "Whatcha doing here?" he asked.

"I uhh, I'm crashing here tonight," Puck tried to tell the smaller boy without panicking too much.

"Right, need a bed?" Kurt offered, enough suggestion in his voice to make Puck gulp.

"No, uhh, I'm, I'm sleeping in Rachel's bed," he replied, quickly climbing into the other side of her bed, he tried to ignore the fact that Rachel laughed a little when Kurt glared at her, muttering something about boobs under his breath.

He leaned over to Rachel once Kurt was out of earshot, "I will owe you big time, whatever you want, if you protect me from him tonight," he offered her, and she got a little spark in her eye, which worried him a little, but not as much as the alternative.

She rolled over, placing her head on his shoulder and settling herself into the crook of his arm, going the extra mile she draped an arm across his chest and linked one of her legs with his. When she whispered into his ear, "enough protection?" he could feel her breath bouncing off his chin, and it felt pretty awesome.

He nodded at her, pulling her closer when a confused Kurt gave them a weird look, he was about to say something when Rachel lifted her head and turned to the other boy in the room. "Hey Kurt, don't say anything to anyone about this kay?" she said sweetly, knowing full well it'd give the boy the wrong impression. It was both a positive and a negative, on one side it meant Beyonce wouldn't try to feel him up in his sleep, but on the other hand it meant that tomorrow was going to be very interesting when Kurt did tell everyone. They both knew he would, but seriously, everyone already hated them anyway, so they mostly didn't care, mostly.

**Please please review if you liked it, I'm one of those crazy self conscious types, I LIVE for reviews!! (Thanks to all those who review this every time!)**


	7. Mmm Bop Hanson

**I think you guys can assume from now on that I'm just gonna repeat the songs til I've written as much as I want!!**

**Mmm Bop - Hanson**

He rolled his eyes, listening to the corny shitty music that was pouring out of one of the cars parked on the edge of the park.

"I love this song," Rachel commented.

"Of course you do," he moped, "this is very, you" he laughed at the boy band dance she was doing in the middle of the public park. "Ok stop that, it's really lame," he jokingly ordered her, she did, but he was still laughing, damn the girl could be entertaining.

"Ok so you know you owe me two favours now, right?" she reminded him as she gestured for him to back up.

"Don't remind me," he moped, "I didn't have much of a choice, Finn's started throwing like a girl, so I need to practice catching balls from someone with no upper body strength, coach keeps getting pissed at me instead of him."

"Thank you for that unveiled insult," she said, gesturing for him to back up some more, "I don't really think I'm going to be much help though," she told him factually, still waving him back.

"I'm good here," he informed her, motioning for her to throw the ball, "and don't worry, you can't possibly be worse than Finn since he had his melt down," he added.

She glared at him pointedly, "you sure you don't want to back up any more?" she double checked.

"Yeah, just throw the ball already," he told her condescendingly.

"Fine," she muttered angrily, before pulling the ball back and throwing a perfect spiral pass, WAY over his head, "my daddy taught me how to throw," she told his mortified face, "he played college ball," she added.

Still shocked, he turned, head shaking to go get the ball, "full of surprises," she could hear him complaining and she laughed before going back to her stupid dance, waiting until she heard him laughing at her to stop.

**Reviews are my crack, they make me smile and dance in my bedroom!!**


	8. You Can't Hurry Love Cover

**Ok, I am having serious Anger Management issues with this site, like I'll add a chapter to a story and it won't move on the list, it'll still be where it was before I added the chapter!! GAYNESS!!**

**Anyway, please review and make me feel better!!**

**You Can't Hurry Love (Cover) – Human Nature**

He had a serious problem, he had to see a doctor, or an optometrist, there was something wrong with his eyesight, or his brain, there HAD to be, the alternative was just too humiliating: He was whipped. By a girl that wasn't even his girlfriend.

It had started one day in the rain, and then a few times after that, and now it happened all the time, like ALL the time! Everytime he saw her, (unless she was yelling at him) it was like the whole room slowed down, and everything blurred, and all he could see was her, moving in slow mo, and it sucked, because it was awesome!

She was Rachel, Rachel Berry, Rachel Crazy Pants Berry, and he had a thing for her, god help him, he had no idea when it started, but it was there. The last two parties he'd gone to he'd decided not to drink in fear of spilling his secrets, and he was avoiding her like the plague, which she was starting to notice, and he hated that he might upset her. He was officially a pussy!

He watched as she walked into the cafeteria, bright pink t-shirt, clinging to all the right places, light denim skirt, stopping high enough to give him a good view. No knee highs, but her flats had silver sequins on them, and they sparkled as she walked across the room, smiling, she was smiling brightly as she walked over to Kurt. He wished she smiled at him that way. _Ughh shut up brain_. He watched the way her hair swayed as she laughed, and her nose crinkled, the way her dimple formed (but only on one side).

Suddenly a hand waved itself in front of his face, snapping him out of his reverie, "dude, what are you staring at," Mike asked him, having finally noticed that Puck wasn't listening.

He cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say other then, "I wonder how Rachel got that scar on her forehead," because it was all he could think of. Forcing himself to notice something (anything) other than her, he finally spoke, "it's the middle of summer, why the hell is Kurt wearing gumboots?" He questioned Beyonce's weird fashion sense, thinking at the same time; _Rachel would look good in gumboots, especially if she was ONLY wearing gumboots. Seriously shut up._

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	9. Lift Me Up

Lift Me Up – Kate Voegele

"Rachel, Rach," he sounded panicked as his head suddenly appeared around the side of the curtain, "are you ok?" he asked, calming a little at the sight of her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she assured him, she was tired and drained, and a little sore from where they'd taken blood to run tests, but she was glad to see him, she'd been sitting in the emergency department for six hours, three more then really required.

"You're not fine you're in a hospital," he countered, "people don't end up in hospital when they're fine," he still sounded panicky as he walked over to check her out.

"No really, I'm fine, I just fainted is all, I didn't drink enough and I guess I over did it in my dance class," she explained, she didn't really feel fine, she was so worn-out and she had a pretty bad headache from hitting the floor so hard. Although she smiled a little as he stood next to her bed, taking in the sight of her, she was pretty sure he hadn't even noticed that he'd already reached over taken hold of her hand, but she thought it was sweet that he obviously cared. "I just need an adult to sign me out and I can go. My dads are out of town, the earliest flight they could get back was tomorrow morning, you brought your mom right?" she double checked, she'd tried to be quite clear on the phone, but he'd gotten a little hysterical at the mention of hospital, and she had yet to spot the older woman.

"Yeah," and she sighed in relief, "she's just talking to the doctor," he assured her, "You're coming home with us though, mom said if they let you out you have to stay the night, because she doesn't want you going home by yourself."

"Oh no, that's really not necessary, I stay at home alone all the time," she insisted, but he didn't let her finish, (although he did store that little tid bit of information away in his brain; _Berry is often unsupervised.)_

"Don't argue with my mom Berry, you won't win," he warned her, "besides, if you're naughty you might get to sleep in my bed," he winked at her cheekily, smirk in place and usual persona returning.

She huffed indignantly at the comment, doing her best to look as ill as possible, "Noah, I'm in hospital, and my parents are seven hours away and I'm all by myself, you don't have to give me a hard time ok," she even let her eyes water a little for effect.

The smirk dropped from his face so fast, "I'm sorry Rach, really, I didn't mean it," he was practically grovelling, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing at him a little, until he realised what she was doing and she had to purse her lips in an effort not to laugh more while he berated her, "ok that's mean, you shouldn't freak people out like that," but he smiled a little as he accepted that she wasn't actually upset.

A few hours later, he was sitting comfortably on his couch, Rachel fast asleep on one shoulder, (clearly the day had drained her) when his mom asked him to take her upstairs and put her to bed.

When he'd made a face as if to say 'I'm not a maid,' his mother had pointed out, "oh be nice Noah, she's had a long day, besides she's your girlfriend, not mine," and because Rachel was sleeping and couldn't hear, and because he liked the way it sounded he didn't correct his mother.

Lifting her off the couch and into his arms as gently as possible so as not to wake her, he wondered if he could really get away with putting her to sleep in his bed with him. _hmm…._

**Please Review, please, I'll love that crap out of anyone who does!!!**


	10. Wild Horses

**Wild Horses – The Sunday's**

"Noah," she yelled as she ran after him, "Noah, wait," she called as he reached his truck.

He climbed in and started the engine just as she got to the other side of it, flinging the door open she asked, "where are you going?"

"AWAY," He yelled, stating to reverse even while the door was open.

"NOAH stop," she panicked, "you can't drive like this, you're too distracted," she argued.

"Look, Rachel, either get in, or piss off, I'm leaving and if you don't move I'm just gonna run over your feet," he informed her.

She peered back at the school for a split second, uncertainty on her face, before quickly climbing in the cab, she hadn't even fully closed the door and he was already out of the parking space and on his way out of the school.

She stayed silent as he drove not bothering to reprimand him for his reckless driving, sensing he needed some quiet to think things through. He drove straight out of town, out onto the highway, past fields, and finally about an hour after they'd left school he pulled over, jumping out she watched him as he stood by the side of the car, yelling profanities at the world, until he finally slumped against the door, and it was only then that she too climbed out and walked around to him.

"She went back to him, Finn, god he's such an idiot, I mean IT'S NOT EVEN HIS BABY," he yelled, "Quinn's a bitch," he told her decidedly and she just nodded.

She knew he was mad about losing a girl, he'd never had Quinn, she wasn't the one he was losing, but he knew now that there was no chance he'd get to be 'dad' to his daughter, because even if Quinn kept the baby, it'd be Finn who was there all the time, it'd be Finn who became 'Daddy.'

She watched as he crumpled down to sit on the ground next to his wheel, she'd never seen him so upset, or emotional, or mad, she knew he wasn't mad at her no matter how much he yelled. So she sat down next to him, ignoring the part of her brain telling her that it she would get dirt on her skirt, "Noah," she spoke slowly and quietly, not wanting to upset him, "do you want a hug?" she asked trying not to sound demeaning.

"No, I just wanna hit something," he spat back, but didn't move away from her, so she leaned over to him and pulled him down into a hug. He didn't resist and she was pretty sure that she could feel moisture on her neck, not that she'd ever accuse him of crying.

They stayed that way for a while, and when he was ready he took her home again, but when he dropped her off, he didn't leave, and that was when things began to change.

**Didn't really follow on from the last chapter very well, but I've already written the next one, and hopefully it'll tie the two together a bit better!**

**Please Review!!**


	11. Kindly Unspoken

**Stating to think I have WAY to many musical soundtracks on my ipod!... I literally skip like 1 out of every 3 songs cos it's a musical number!!**

**Lol, another Kate Voegele!**

**Kindly Unspoken – Kate Voegele**

She was standing at her locker when he spotted her, immersed in finding a book or something, so much so she didn't hear him walk up to her, "hey," he whispered quietly into her ear, laughing gently when she jumped at the shock.

Having long ago given up on trying to teach him social etiquette she didn't bother to reprimand him, instead turning to face him, "hello Noah," she replied, chirpy as usual.

"I found your necklace," he told her holding it up in front of her face, letting the gold 'XO' dangle right in front of her face.

"Ohmygodthankyou," rushed from her lips as she took the necklace from him, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost it, my dad's bought it for my 13th birthday you know," she told him factually.

"Yes, I do know, cause you already told me, like fifty thousand times since you lost it," he reminded her, "Noah, it's very special, Noah, it has great sentimental value, Noah, do you think someone at the hospital stole it while I was passed out? Noah did you steal it, Noah please keep looking for it," he imitated her.

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled any way, reaching up to wrap her arms around him in a hug, "Well, thank you for finding it," she told him again, "where did you find it?" she asked, as she draped the chain around her neck, and fastened it.

"It was wedged between my mattress and my head board, must have come off while you were sleeping," he explained, smirking at how much dirtier the situation could have been.

"Hmm," she mumbled as she turned back to her locker ignoring the innuendo, "yeah I guess, I don't really understand how it came off though."

"Because the clasp is broken," he told her, leaning right into her back (more the necessary), and reaching around to give the front of the chain a very gentle tug, only to have the necklace fall away in his hand. "See," he told her, placing the removed jewellery on the shelf in her locker, "you should probably get that fixed."

"Yeah," she agreed, picking the last of the books she needed out of her locker and turning around again, only to find his chest inches from her face. "Noah, remember how on the weekend we discussed the fact that when you invade my personal space like this, it gives the appearance that we may be more than just friends?" she questioned him.

"Well, it was more of a lecture then a discussion," he pointed out.

"Regardless, you agree that our proximity would imply we're dating, correct?" she tried again.

"Uhh, yeah," he agreed, taking a moment to wrap his head around her actual question first.

"So you realise that Quinn and Santana and Kurt are all standing just over there, right?" she gestured with her eyes at the offending gossips.

"Uhh, yeah," he hadn't but he didn't really care.

"You know that you're giving them the wrong idea, right?" she checked.

He laughed, "What? As opposed to us sleeping in the same bed at Regional's? Or you spending the weekend at my place? Or me being at your house all the time?" he asked her incredulously, "everyone already thinks that were doing the nasty," he pointed out.

"It doesn't bother you that they think that?" she questioned, not quite sure what to make of it.

"No, we can do what we like, who cares what they think" he smiled down at her.

_He likes standing this close to me?_ She wondered, taking a moment to reassess his recent behaviour, she'd noticed him being more touchy feely ever since Quinn and Finn had gotten back together. She had assumed that it had been a ploy to make one or more of the jealous or something, now she was beginning to wonder if he actually had some interest in her and he just felt like now he was allowed to display that.

"Want me to walk you to maths?" he offered, pulling her away from her locker and shutting it.

She was genuinely intrigued by the offer, "sure, you want to sit next to me?" she offered in return.

"Woah there little lady, I said I'd walk you to maths, I didn't say I was going to go in, I never go to math classes!" he reminded her.

"Yes, I'd noticed," she replied grimly, "you know you should really go to all you're classes, you won't pass them otherwise," she warned.

"Maybe if you made it worth my while, I'd go," he teased, expecting a lecture about the importance of one's education.

"Maybe if you go, I might," she winked as she disappeared into the room.

_Damn, I'm going to have to find my math book for tomorrow,_ he thought as he wandered off to the nurses station for a well deserved nap, he'd been up til four in the morning looking for that god damn necklace, he'd kinda been hoping for a thank-you kiss, but the hug would have to do, for now.

**Review review!! Or I will be super sad and write depressing angsty updates!!**


	12. Daughters

**This doesn't actually have Puck in it, but it's a lot about him!!**

**Daughters (cover) – Vitamin String Quartet.**

**(It was actually the John Mayer version, but that kept jumping, idk why, so I switched to the instrumental, which I actually prefer, those guys are way talented!)**

"Hello sweetheart," her dad called as she walked in the front door.

"Hey daddy," she returned as she wandered over to where he was sitting on the couch, sitting beside him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You don't have the hooligan with you?" he asked non-chalantly, having already turned back to the paper he was reading.

She rolled her eyes, even for her 'hooligan' wasn't acceptable language, "no, he had football practice, he might come by later," she informed him, resting her head on the back of the couch and enjoying a few moments of peace.

"Later?" he questioned, looking back at her.

"Daddy don't start," she insisted, they'd already had the conversation they were about to have again, several times in fact.

"I know, he's not your boyfriend, I know that, I just don't understand why he's hanging around all of a sudden, and so much, baby, boys don't usually spend so much time around girls with whom they only have a platonic relationship." She rolled her eyes and huffed, moving to get up and walk away, she didn't want this to turn into a fight, "Rachel, I'm not saying you can't be friends with him, I just want you to seriously consider, that he might have feelings for you," he pointed out.

"I have considered that," she whined, "but I'm not a mind reader, we're just friends, he hasn't said or done anything that suggests otherwise," _except for sleeping in the same bed as me a few times and walking me to class and walking me home and standing way to close to me all the time, and finding my necklace._ "Oh I found my necklace by the way, but the clasp is broken," she informed him, digging the chain out of her cardigan pocket, and offering it to him.

"Uhuh, where'd you find it?" he asked suspiciously, taking the chain from her.

She may have blushed a little, "well, umm, Noah found it, it was at his house," she admitted.

"Of course it was," he rolled his eyes, "I'll see if we can get it fixed," he offered, and she smiled in appreciation. "Baby, if he was interested, would you..." She made a guttural groan and cut him off.

"I don't know daddy, I havn't thought about it," _I have, so much, god if this 'friends' thing isn't an act I'll probably make a move if he doesn't_. "It's a pointless thing to think about, it's not even on the table, you asking me this, is like me asking you how you'd feel if dad hit on a woman tomorrow," she whined, just a hint of hysteria in her voice, she was very sick of this conversation and the way it always just went round and round in circles.

"He hits on other girls in front of you?" he asked, shocked, and totally missing the point she was trying to make.

"OH MY GOD," she cried in exasperation, "NO, he never hits on other girls," she was actually getting ready to storm off.

"He never hits on other girls, ay?" he repeated what she said knowingly.

"What? No that's not what I meant, I don't see him hit on other girls, but he could do it when I'm not around, I don't know," she admitted, although the idea of him chatting up someone else made her feel a mixture or queasy and jealous, and it made her want to punch something just a little bit, she was spending too much time around him. "It's not like we're attached at the hip," she added, "we're not together all the time."

"Practically are," he muttered under his breath.

"We're not together now," she pointed out pissily.

"That's because he's at football practice," her daddy argued, "who's he going to flirt with there? He's surrounded by boys," the man pointed out.

"Yeah, and cheerleaders," she contradicted.

"Oh," her daddy nodded sympathetically, before looking up brightly, "did you want to try out for the cheerleading squad?" he offered eagerly.

She stared at him incredulously for almost a full minute, made speechless by his ridiculous suggestion, before shaking her head and walking away, muttering "I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to talk crazy," only to have him laugh and go back to his paper.

_I probably could get on the cheerios if I wanted to, I am a fantastic dancer, and I'm quite fit and athletic. Although that would mean spending time around Ms. Sylvester, who is a bitch and a certified psychopath, and Santana, who's just a bitch, but a really big one. As well as Brittany, who is lovely and means well, but she's practically brain dead, I'm not sure if I could put up with her much more then I already do, some of the things she says are just so stupid, I must say though, for all her faults Santana is a very patient person._

**To all those people who add me to their story alert lists and their author alert lists and their favourite lists but never bother to review, I know who you are! Yeah that's right, you're names get sent to my email! So I can stalk you and make your life hell!... except that I'm way too lazy so really you could probably just ignore this, not that you're reading my AN anyway, but still, please review, it makes me happy! Like babies and new clothes and Miley Cyrus songs when you're tipsy! REVIEW DAMNIT!!! **


	13. Lovefool

**Lovefool – The Cardigans**

**This song is a total drunk song for me!!... with crazy inappropriate flirting!!**

Her phone rang at 2 in the morning, and she groaned before rolling over and picking it up, "Hello?" she asked politely, even though she already knew who it was.

"Rachel, Rachel, ha, that's your name twice," he laughed into the phone hysterically, and even though she knew he was drunk dialling, the sound of his laughter still made her smile.

"Hi Noah," she cooed into the phone, "do you know what time it is?" she asked, barely even upset.

"Noooo, what time is it?" he asked her, still laughing like a maniac.

"It's twelve past two, in the morning, I was asleep," she explained, spelling it out for him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, you sound nice, and your front door is shiny," and then laughed some more, "Shiny is a weird word."

"Wait what?" she sat bolt upright, "Noah are you outside my house?" she asked, flipping the light on and running over to her window and flinging it open.

"HI," he yelled, when he saw her head pop out of the window to his left.

"Shhh, Noah my dads are asleep," she gestured him over to her window, while she hung up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said apologetically, watching his feet as he walked so as not to trip over anything, hearing the dial tone on his phone he looked up suddenly at his phone, "Rachel? Rachel?" he questioned it, before looking up at her, "You hung up on me," he told her accusingly, pointing his phone at her as he ambled over to her window.

"Yes I hung up on you, you're standing right here," she rolled her eyes as she took his phone out of his hand and closed it too. "Noah what are you doing here?" she asked him, having to reach out and grab a fist full of his shirt to get him to look at her, before repeating the question.

"I can't find my key," he explained seriously, before holding his hands up to his eye like a telescope and leaning right into her face, "your eyes are brown," he told her.

"Yes, thank you, I know that," she told him pushing his hands down, "you don't have a key to my house," she explained to him.

"No, no, no, no, I know, that, I know, I know," he rambled, losing focus on her face, "what?" he asked her suddenly.

"Huh?" she was just as confused now.

"What, what did you ask me? Which question was it? All my questions are swimming," and he used his hands as fish puppets to explain, even making a few 'glud glub' noises.

"Keys Noah, what key can't you find?" she reminded him exasperatedly.

"My key," he told her excitedly, "I can't find my key anywhere, no siree, siree, siree, siree," and then he started up with the manic laughter again.

"Noah," she snapped at him, and he looked back at her, "so what you're saying is that you've lost your key for your house, and you can't get in?" she queried

"Yes," he agreed emphatically, "that's it."

"So you want to stay here?" she asked, finally getting to the reason he was standing on her front lawn, pissed as a skunk.

"Ok," he took it as an offer, "that sounds like a good idea," he told her, moving to climb through her window, not very gracefully.

She moved out of his way quickly, wanting to avoid being hit in the head by his legs as he rolled himself over her window sill. He came into the room with a crash landing on the floor, "Oh sorry, shhhh, shhh," he told her as he looked up at her grimacing at the noise he was making.

She closed the window behind him, before turning to find him lying on the carpet, stroking the edges of her rug, "Noah, you have to get up," she told him, pulling him to stand, he swayed as he reached his full height, reaching out to brace himself on her shoulders.

"I'm so tired," he moped at her, "I just want to go to sleep," he added, trying to move towards her bed.

"Wait," she grabbed his arm to stop him from collapsing onto the bed, "you have to take some of this off," she gestured at his clothing, "like what is this?" she asked, pulling at a weird sash he was wearing around his neck.

"Oh," he started laughing again, "we cut the seat belts out of Matts car," he told her, as she unwound the offending object from his neck.

"What?" she asked him, horrified, "his car doesn't have seatbelts anymore?" she chastised him, "do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" she asked him.

"No, only in the back seat," he explained, as she pushed him to sit on the bed, leaning down to untie his shoe laces, "he still has his front seat belts," he told her, as if it were a totally reasonable justification.

"Well, promise me you won't ever sit in the back of his car then?" she asked, as she pulled his shoes off.

"Ok, I, wait, what if it's not moving?" he double checked.

"You can sit in it if it's stationary," she affirmed, pulling on his second shoe which seemed to be stuck.

"I can do that, I can do my own undressing," he told her pushing her back gently, before wiggling his shoe off and then standing up, again, one hand going out for her to catch, to keep him balanced.

"Ok, you can go to bed now," she gestured at the covers, letting go of him once he seemed steady, to move back to the bed herself.

"Ok," he agreed, before pulling off his sweater and the t-shirt underneath in one quick motion.

"No, Noah, you have to keep your shirt on," she scrambled to pick up his t-shirt to hand it back to him, if her dads came in and saw him half naked, she'd never be able to explain this, and with the amount of noise he was making she was shocked they hadn't already woken up. He however, ignored the top she was pushing into his chest, because he was already busy undoing his belt buckle, "no, you have to keep your pants on," she told him to no avail, using his t-shirt to hide her face as he dropped his jeans. She took a deep breath before poking her head out to see him crawling onto her bed, thankfully wearing underwear.

She threw his t-shirt at him, hoping it would motivate him to put it back on, but it simply stayed draped over his back until he rolled over on top of it. "Rachel, come back to bed" he whinged, clearly having come down from his high a little bit, and she did her best not to look at the part of his body that was clad in his tight boxer briefs, a plan which failed epically when her eyes settled on his very nicely toned chest, _how the hell am I supposed to sleep next to that all night, all I want to do is maul him, I mean, he's kinda drunk, he might not even notice if I touched him… DON'T GO THERE. _She wandered over to her bedside table, switched off the light and climbing into bed next to him.

"Under the covers," she reminded him, turning in the bed to watch him struggle with the quilt, _don't touch him,_ she reminded herself, _remember to act like a lady, it's unbecoming to be too forward._

That plan lasted all of about 20 seconds, before he rolled over, flinging an arm across her body and pulling her close to him, snuggling his face into her neck, she hoped he couldn't tell that her heart beat sped up, _he's just drunk, ignore this behaviour, he won't feel the same way tomorrow. _

"Wanna know a secret?" he asked, and she could hear a hint of his better mood creeping back into his voice.

"Sure," she offered, failing to stop her hand from coming up to play with the stubble that was on either side of his Mohawk.

"I had to leave the party today because I didn't want to tell everyone this secret," he baited her.

"Ok, what's the secret?" she asked, more interested, Noah wasn't the secret keeping kind, so this had to be interesting, considering the fact that even drunk he didn't want to spill it.

"It's about you," he whispered, "but you don't know what it is," he insisted, reaching up to play with her hair, rolling onto his back and draping some of her hair over his top lip, like a moustache, and then laughing.

"Noah," she poked him, and he looked up at her, faux moustache still in place, "what's the secret?" she reminded him.

He laughed and shook his head, "oh no, I can't tell you," he changed his mind, "if I tell you everything will change, and you'll be mad, and then I can't sleep in your bed anymore," he garbled, paying more attention to the way his new moustache moved, then to what he was saying.

"I won't be mad," she assured him, "you can tell me."

"Ok, you really want to know?" he offered.

"Yes," she sounded so sure, which was not in keeping with the panic she was feeling, _what if he tells me he hooked up with another girl tonight, or he thinks of me like his sister, or he's told all his friends I'm easy that's why he's hanging out with me all of a sudden._

"Whenever I see you," he whispered even quieter, "I want to kiss you," he nodded his head as if to agree with himself.

Her pulse was going crazy, and she was pretty sure she'd stopped breathing, _OH MY GOD_, "really?" she asked, and he nodded again, before burying his face back into her neck. "Well how about that," she said in wonderment, not knowing quite what to think of it, but being fully aware there was no point trying to have a discussion about it with the drunk boy she was pretty sure was drooling on her shoulder.

When he woke up the next morning, after taking a moment to work out where he was, and who the sleeping brunette next to him was, the first thought that came flooding into his mind was, _well that didn't go quite as planned._

**LOL, so much for drabbles!!... I give up, I'm not good at writing short things!!**

**So apparently my threats actually worked and some people decided to review, so I wanna say thanks to those who did, and thank you to the people who always do, and I feel like I should be a bit more threatening so I get more reviews. Hmm… what to threaten?... Oh I know, please review, or maybe it will turn out that Puck DID sleep with someone else at that party before coming over to Rachel's!!... OH YEAH! I went there!!...REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	14. Sweet Caroline

**I'm not kidding, after skipping like three musical songs, THIS is what popped up!!...and because this song is just themed Puckleberry in my head I was like, woot, write whatever you want!!**

**Also the "that didn't go according to plan" comment that Puck had in the last chapter was in reference to chapter 8 where he had decided not to drink at parties because he didn't want to tell anyone his 'secret'!**

**Sweet Caroline – Neil Diamond**

As he lay next to her in bed, he wondered what to do, _jump out the window before she wakes up and pretend like last night didn't happen, but this is Rachel, and she'll probably just bring it up later, INFRONT OF PEOPLE. _So clearly that wasn't an option, his next idea was; _when she wakes up, just start making out with her, and_ _maybe she'll just be so overwhelmed by my sex appeal she'll be into it_, but the risk factor there was quite high because Rachel seemed to be one of the few girls who could totally resist his charm.

The thing that was driving him nuts was that she had given very little reaction last night, admittedly his memory was a little fuzzy, but from what he could remember, he'd told her he wanted to kiss her and she'd just been like 'oh really?'. _HOW IS THAT HELPFUL?_

He was lying in her bed, still pondering what to do when she started to stir, _shit, shit, what do I do? What do I do? Oh my god she's going to roll over and see me, fake sleep_, was the best he came up with.

So now he was awake, pretending he wasn't, with his eyes closed, because he was pretty sure she was staring at him now, and he was trying to breath like an asleep person. "Noah?" he hear her whisper, no reaction, he could feel her adjust herself, probably laying back down, and then she didn't make a noise for a little while, just the sound of her breathing. He decided that the best approach would have to be 'forgetting,' he'd fake like he had no memory of last night, not that he'd been quite that drunk, but she didn't know that, and she probably wouldn't bring it up herself, so he wouldn't have to deal with it at all.

He made a big show of waking up, yawning and rubbing his eyes, and then finally opening them to see her still lying next to him, half smile on her curious face, "why are you in my bed?" he asked her gruffly.

She laughed a little, "Noah, you're in my bed," she indicated at the room around them.

He let his eyes sweep over the room, doing his best to look confused, "why am I in your room then?" he double checked.

"You don't remember last night?" she asked, the brightness in her face dimming a little.

"No," he said hesitantly, thank god he actually did, she looked pretty upset, if he'd actually been trying to put this together, her facial expression, plus their location, plus his lack of clothing would have led him to believe a lot more happened last night. _Run with that,_ he decided, "did we, umm, do anything last night?" he checked with her.

He watched as the smile spread over her face again, albeit, more demure then before, "no, nothing happened last night," she confessed.

_SCORE,_ he'd won, she hadn't said anything so he didn't have to try to wriggle his way out of it without being humiliated.

"Except," she started, _shit,_ "you told me, umm," she couldn't finish, she seemed almost embarrassed to be bringing it up.

"What?" he asked out of pure reflex before realising what he was doing, _idiot, don't ask her, she'll tell you, this is Rachel, she's as blunt as a rusty nail, make something up,_ "I was pretty drunk last night, I probably said heaps of stuff I didn't mean," he told her, shrugging his shoulders as he climbed out of bed in search of his jeans. Spotting the seatbelts lying on the ground it occurred to him he could further point out how bad his judgement had been the night before, "are these the seat belts from Matt's car?" he asked her, holding them up.

She barely looked at him, probably because he was almost naked, "uhh, yeah I believe so," she pursued her lips and nodded.

"See, I was messed up last night," he laughed, picking up his jeans and pulling them on, "have you seen my top?" he asked, having barely looked at her since he told her he had no memory of telling her the night before that he liked her.

She pulled the t-shirt out from under the covers, where he'd been sleeping on it all night, "here," she offered him the very crumpled garment before climbing out of bed herself.

He was having trouble gauging her reaction, she hadn't really said much yet, maybe she didn't care, maybe she was over it. Then she turned around _maybe she isn't_, she looked, not pissed, but something, unsettled, irritated, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Wanna do something today?" he offered, trying maybe to cheer her up a little.

"No, I have things I have to do today," she replied curtly, busying herself with finding a towel, and clothes.

He laughed, "like what?" it was condescending, but he wasn't the most sensitive person in the world, he was often rude without trying.

"Homework, dance class, I have to call Kurt and Mercedes, you know I do actually have things in my life that don't just revolve around you Noah," she snapped at him, "just because I let you come and hang out here all the time now that you have no other friends, doesn't mean I don't". She picked up her toiletries and tucked them under her arm, "I assume you can get yourself out the same way you came in," she indicated to the window, "I'll see you at school tomorrow," she told him shortly before leaving to go have a shower.

He stood in her now empty room, in his crumpled clothing, totally confused, _this chick is crazy,_ was the only explanation he could come up with. _One minute she's all, "Noah don't stand so close to me, people will think we're dating," and the next she's pissed that I can't remember telling her I wish we made out sometimes. It's possible she's also pissed cos I told her that I probably didn't mean what I said, or that I told her what I said was probably stupid, and now she thinks I don't have any interest in her. Wait does that mean she wants me to be interested? Is that why she's upset? Shit, why are chick's so complicated?_

**So umm… I didn't realise I was gonna go and screw stuff up, but at least now he can make it up to her, or something, I really never know where I'm going to go with these, so we'll see!! Please review! I LOVE hearing what you think of this!...When I'm happy, my chapters are usually happy… most of the time!!**


	15. Apologise

**Umm, so I skipped a few songs cos I couldn't come up with good ideas for them, and then this came on, and it was perfect!!**

**Apologise – One Republic**

"Hey," he sounded sheepish as he spoke to her back.

She didn't turn to look at him, instead she stayed with her head buried in her locker, choosing to ignore him, like she had been for the past three days.

"Rach," he took a step closer to her, careful not to invade her personal space, something he rarely bothered with.

"Yes?" she asked curtly, still not turning, but deciding that there was no use in being so petty as to wait until he actually had to turn her around himself so she'd respond to him.

"Umm, how are you?" he asked lamely, he didn't know what to say, he'd been avoiding her, and she'd been avoiding him, and it had been fine up until now, but it was Wednesday afternoon, and Wednesday night was nachos night in the Berry household, and he wanted nachos, he was also starting to feel weird that he hadn't talked to her in a while. Not that he missed her, it wasn't at all like that, at least that's what he'd decided, it was just that, he'd gotten used to her being around all the time, well technically it was more that he was always around her, and now he wasn't.

God he was needy, it hadn't been until she'd gotten pissy with him on Sunday and decided not to talk to him for a few days that he'd realised that it had actually always been him following her around. He was the one who had suddenly started going to all the classes that that they shared, not the other way around. It was him that was always hanging out at her house, she rarely came over to his place. It was him who was always asking for favours, never her, and he hadn't noticed until she refused to grant him her company that he realised how pathetic he was. So he'd ignored her back, sure he'd kind of insulted her and that was why she was mad, but he'd decided that this gave him the opportunity to shake their weird friendship and try and regain some of his cool factor. Who knows, maybe the only reason he had yet to return to his popular position as the school badass was because he was always accompanied by crazy pants Berry, or she was accompanied by him.

Nevertheless he had decided to ignore her back, but now it was Wednesday and barely anyone else was talking to him, and he was starting to get a bit lonely. He'd gotten used to doing things other than playing computer games after school, and he missed that, and he liked eating actual meals on the nights his mom wasn't home, so it wasn't that he missed her, he just missed all the things that she gave him. _That's kind of assholey_, he thought to himself, but mentally shrugged it off as he stood behind her waiting for a response.

"I'm fine," was all he got, as she closed her locker, slung her bag over her shoulder and walked straight past him without even glancing at him.

_Damn_. He ran after her, "I'm sorry if I was kinda rude on Sunday morning," he offered her, and she actually turned to look at him, disbelief on her face.

"You're sorry?" she asked, "I didn't know you knew those words," she commented, before rolling her eyes and turning around again to stalk off.

He huffed and followed her again, catching up to her as she wandered out the school doors, "hey, I said I was sorry, why are you still pissed at me?" he was actually stating to get angry at her, of course he knew how to say sorry, he wasn't retarded.

She turned again to face him, and in a voice low enough that wouldn't attract the attention of the several students near them, she told him, "because you don't mean it, you implied that I have no friends and that if it weren't for you I'd have nothing to do with myself, and you are self absorbed enough that you really believe that. I mean, you hang around me all the time, come over whenever you feel like it, tell me all you're problems and never listen to mine, and you never thank me for being there for you and you assume that it's never an inconvenience." When she was done with her accusation she took a deep breath, and thankfully (sort of) stood in wait for his response, instead of stalking off as she had before.

He paused for a minute, not entirely sure what to say in response to that, finally offering a confused "thank you?"

She huffed loudly and dramatically at him before getting ready to do another of her famous Rachel Berry storm outs, before she paused, "right now, you're looking at me like I'm crazy, I'm not crazy, you know most people like it when their friendship is reciprocated," she told him.

He'd had it, "whatever," he sighed and turned to go back to his locker.

"Whatever?" she repeated him, shocked.

"Yeah," he snapped, making sure to keep his volume down so as not to attract attention from other people. "I said whatever, you aren't pissed because I'm not a good enough friend," he knew why she was pissed, it was because he'd told her he wanted to kiss her and then pretended he couldn't remember telling her once he was sober. "I've never been a good friend, you didn't seem to mind at all and then I crashed at you're place on the weekend and was admittedly kinda rude in the morning, which I've apologised for already, and now you've done a 180 and decided you hate me or something, that's not my fault," he argued back at her.

She gave him a look as if to imply he was retarded before asking in her most condescending tone, "Did you ever hear about the straw that broke the camel's back?"

"Yes," he sneered back childishly, their argument was beginning to bring out less redeeming qualities in each of them.

"Well you're comments on Sunday morning were the final straw," she told him haughtily, finally turning away.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, a little more forcefully then required, "my comments on Sunday morning? Or my confession on Saturday night?" he asked, seeing a chance to hit her where it hurt, "cos I only meant one of them," he told her with malice in his voice. It was the truth, he'd only meant one, but not the one he was implying, and the moment it left his lips and registered on her face he realised just what he'd said.

"You told me you didn't remember that," her voice was meek now, and he could see a gleam of water in the corners of her eyes, she yanked her arm from his grip, and he let it go, "if I'm so embarrassing, that you have to lie about liking me, then clearly I was right, and you're only friends with me for the convenience of actually having a friend," she spat at him. "Do me a favour and leave me alone," she told him, and this time when she stormed off he let her go.

_That apology did not go as planned,_ he thought as he begrudgingly returned to his locker, he had a decision to make now, did he make some grand gesture and get her back, or did he save himself the humiliation and just move on, it's not like they'd been friends that long anyway, he could totally cope without her, right?

**I'm not quite sure why Puck has become an asshole in this story, hopefully I'll get some songs that make me want to make him nicer, but this song is just all angsty sounding, so I could make it a happy ending!...sorry, but please review, because I love you're reviews!!!**


	16. White Christmas

**OMG so I apparently have the largest collection of depressing songs ever!...so I just kept skipping til I found something I deemed (sort of) cheerful… and guess what, its Christmassy, so be damned timelines, I am doing what I want!**

**Also I don't know much about Hanukah, and I'm too tired atm to research (feel free to educate me if you're Jewish) so I'm personally choosing to believe that Rachel and Puck are both from fairly relaxed religious families and they probably like to mix it up and do a bit of both, so I'm being vague on purpose, believe he's buying her a whatever present.**

**White Christmas – Connie Talbot (shut up, she's cute!)**

"So what are you buying Rachel?" his mother asked as they stood in a store that was playing nauseating carols over the loudspeaker.

"I dunno," he replied, he hadn't gotten around to telling his mother yet that he and Rachel weren't speaking, in fact he'd never really told her they weren't dating in the first place, as far as his mother was aware, Rachel was the stunning, talented, Jewish (bonus points), girlfriend that he'd brought over a few times, though not lately, and she was starting to worry.

"How are things going with you two? I haven't seen her much lately?" his mother phrased the question politely, the woman hadn't actually seen Rachel in three weeks, the first of which had been a coincidence, but the second and third was because HE hadn't even seen Rachel.

"Same," he answered non-commitedly, _technically not a lie, things have been the same for two weeks, she just doesn't know what 'same' is the same as,_ he reasoned

"You know if you don't get her something nice she'll be mad at you," his sister preached, from her where ever she was, hidden behind one of the massive Christmas trees the department store had deemed decoration. Personally he thought all the adornments were more of a visual pollutant, but that was just him, and if he were honest it was just this year. Usually he loved this time of year, as corny as it got, he liked the festive season, it made his mom not depressed and he got to see heaps of relatives they wouldn't usually bother with, (a lot of whom were actually kinda fun to be around, especially when they were drunk.)

This year it was making him mad though, this year all of the season's greetings could go shove themselves up Santa's ass, and it had NOTHING to do with Rachel, except that it totally did, _it's ok to think it, as long as you never tell another living soul,_ he'd decided.

It wasn't that he missed her, maybe it was, he couldn't tell anymore, at first he really hadn't cared, for a couple of days he'd been like 'whatever, screw Rachel,' and it hadn't bothered him that they were fighting. The problem was that a few days later he'd remembered a story he'd meant to tell her, because he knew it would make her laugh, but now he couldn't tell her, and that pissed him off. Then he'd remembered that she was supposed to lend him a book that she insisted he had to read because he'd love it, and he couldn't remember the name of it, so he couldn't borrow it from the library, and he couldn't ask her, and he didn't even know if he really would have liked the book, but now he wasn't going to get the chance to know. And then there had been a stream of things he realised he'd wanted to ask her or do with her (or do to her, but that totally wasn't the point right now), he'd never actually taken her to play ball for the fun of it, or asked her how she'd gotten that scar on her forehead, or found out if she owned her own pair of gumboots, now he probably wouldn't, and he didn't like it, it unsettled him.

So if that was missing someone, then he probably missed her, sometime that made him mad, because he was never supposed to have liked her even a little to begin with, but a lot of the time he didn't care, because he was just too confused about whether he wanted her back.

"Thanks," he replied to his sister's advice, sullenly stalking off to the food court, telling his mom to ring him when she was done browsing. He wandered through the crowded areas on his way to the food, so many people taking advantage of late night shopping in the lead up to Christmas, and that was when he spotted her, he had no idea how he had, she was a midget in a crowd, but she was there, and he had spotted her.

_What to do?_ He wondered, he'd be able to leave and she'd probably never notice he was there, although if he spoke to her she might be civil to him seeing as they were in public, and that might mean he'd have a chance to patch things up a little. Although she was with her dads, which could either work in his favour or be really bad, if they didn't know about the fight, she'd have to be pleasant in front of them, but if they did, then she wouldn't and at least one of her dads really scared him, so that would be bad.

He edged a little closer, it wasn't hard to hide among all of the people in the store, besides she was staring quite intently at something in a display case, what section was he in? He looked around, _oh of course, jewellery_. So he edged closer again, he wasn't sure why, it would probably be quite awkward if he got caught stalking her, but he moved in her direction anyway, kind of an instinctual thing.

"You said you wanted a chain to replace the one that broke," her daddy was using his reasoning voice, one that like most, was not terribly effective on his stubborn daughter.

"I did, but daddy, look how pretty it is," she argued, "I could get both," she tried to swindle.

"Oh could you now," her dad piped up, "we gave you a limit on how much we were going to spend on jewellery for Christmas, you picked the chain a week ago, you can't change your mind now," he told her decidedly.

"What about as an early birthday present?" she begged, doing her best to pout cutely.

"Your birthday isn't for months, don't be spoilt, or you might not even get the necklace," he threatened, and it shut her up. He rolled his eyes as he watched them pay and leave, if she was spoilt (which she was) it was because they spoilt her. Sure he understood, sort of, how big a deal it was that as two gay men they had a child, and he knew they appreciated her a lot more because of how hard it had been to have her, and sure they had the money to spend, but honestly there was almost no wish that girl hadn't been granted, so really they could only blame themselves.

Once they were out of sight he wandered over to see what it was she'd been after, stopping the clerk who'd served them before she got to another customer. "Excuse me?" he'd asked, oddly politely, "that girl that just left, what was she looking at?" he asked, only to have the clerk give him a suspicious glance, as if to work out how much of a stalker he was. He rolled his eyes, "we're friends," he explained, "sort of, we're fighting, and I wanna get her something nice," he told the woman behind the counter, who's face instantly melted.

"This one," the woman pointed down into the case at a gold ring with a pink stone in the shape of a star on the top.

He rolled his eyes, "I probably could have guessed that myself," he muttered pissily, "seriously, she's like a crazy obsessed loon," he whined at the clerk whose facial expression had gone back to wary. He huffed, "fine, if it's what she wants then she can have it," he muttered, "I'll take that one," he told the woman, who seemed less then enthralled to be serving him.

"You don't want to know how much it costs first?" she checked, obviously observant enough to realise he was in high school.

"How much?" he asked suspiciously.

"The ring is $150," she told him as she took it out of the case so he could inspect it.

"You're kidding?" he asked her, but she simply shook her head in reply, "this looks like something my sister would buy in a fairy shop for three bucks," he complained.

The woman shrugged, "the ring is 14 carat gold and the stone is rose quartz," she explained.

"So what?" he argued, "It looks ridiculous," he grumbled.

"Well if you would like something less expensive, I'm sure we could find something she'd like just as much," the woman offered, gesturing towards another case somewhat sympathetically.

He sighed, "no, she likes this one for a reason," he promised the clerk, he wasn't going to go into depth about to psyche of Rachel, "she has a thing about stars," he told her and the woman seemed to accept that.

"So you want it?" she double checked, and he nodded in response.

When he finally caught up with his mom and sister he decided not to show them, just in case it all ended up being a total bust and he just decided to return it. All he had to do now was work out how to give it to her without losing all of his dignity, i.e. no public declarations of missing her, and also how to give it to her and actually have her take him back, bonus if he could work in some nookie!

**I'm SO tired that this isn't even really proof read!... so I'm super sorry for all the mistakes, but I figured it'd be better to put up a new chapter now then later, cos I have to work ALL weekend! So I won't be doing it later! Please review and let me know what you think! It makes the whole process worth while!**


	17. Christmas Is Going to the Dogs

**lol, I skipped 2 glee songs, 2 musical songs, a ballet song and got another Christmas song!!... kinda not what I was hoping for, but let's see if I can turn it around! Seriously I know NOTHING about Hanukah! So you are going to have to deal with the fact that they are basically celebrating Christmas!**

**Christmas is Going to the Dogs – Eels**

He knocked on her door at 6:00pm on Christmas eve, he had no idea what he was doing, because in the past week he still hadn't come up with a good way to give her her present. One idea had been to leave the ring on her doorstep with a bunch of flowers and a note telling her how he felt, but then he realised that giving her hard copy proof of him grovelling wasn't a good idea. Even though he was quite sure Rachel would never be vindictive and use it to humiliate him, he was painfully aware that if she did then he would probably disserve it!

He could hear movement from within the house, all he hoped was that at least it would be her and not one of her fathers, he had a feeling they knew all that had transpired between the two, and he was quite sure there would be no getting around them and into the house. He was pretty much counting on the fact that she would answer the door, and when she did he would miraculously know what to say, _some form of apology_ was what he had decided on so far, but really that wasn't much of a start. Finally the door swung open, no luck, well half luck, it was one of her dads, but the less scary one, so at least that was a plus. The man stood and stared at him for a few moments, he didn't look angry, which was promising, he did however, manage to pull off looking unimpressed and yet intrigued at the same time.

"Noah," the man used his name as a formal greeting, "haven't seen you in a while," he commented, though the subtext was pretty clear; _you're an asshole jock, who upset my daughter, and I'd have been pleased if you'd never come near our home again._

"Uhhh, yeah, Rachel and I…" _have been working through some issues? have been taking sometime apart? _"Rachel and I had a fight," _why lie? The dude already knows._ "Umm, is she here?" he asked tentatively, he wouldn't really believe it if he were told she wasn't home, but the man did have the power to refuse him entry.

Her dad really seemed to weigh it up in his mind, squinting at Puck as if trying to read his mind, work out what his intentions were, "she is," he finally confirmed, his tone was one of warning.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked, fully expecting her dad to either say 'no,' or to shut the door in his face.

To Puck's surprise the short man opened the door wider, "she's in her room," he informed him, and let him pass through the threshold of the house.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he wandered towards the hallway, trying hard not to show how much internal rejoicing was going on. He was in, which meant that even if she was really pissed off to see him it would be much harder for her to get rid of him, at least not without making a scene.

"Noah," her dad called after him, he hated that the man called him that, both of her fathers did, it drove him nuts. He didn't mind it when his mom or his sister called him that, they were family, and he didn't mind when Rachel did, because she was Rachel and he could tell her not to as much as he wanted, and she'd still do it, because it was her 'thing.' But he hated that her fathers did too, he knew it was because she addressed him as 'Noah' but that didn't give them permission, they didn't like him at all, so why would he want them using his actual name. However, there was no point being rude and telling them to shove it, because in the end, if he and Rachel went back to being friends, then he'd want them to tolerate him.

"Yeah," he turned back to the older man, hoping he hadn't just changed his mind.

"Knock and announce yourself," her dad warned, as if to insinuate that he had so few manners he just walked into people's bedrooms willy nilly without asking permission first.

"Sure," he agreed, trying to keep from rolling his eyes. As he neared the room he wondered if she'd even talk to him or if she'd still be upset. Even he knew he'd crossed a line, he'd been in defensive mode, and to avoid feeling embarrassed he'd lashed out, and the worst part of it was, that if he'd just owned up to telling her he liked her in the first place, chances are it would have all been fine, or maybe even better then fine. She'd liked him enough to date him a few months ago, but who knew how she felt now, a lot had changed since then, sure, some of it wasn't good. In that time she'd found out that he was the father of Quinn's baby, and that he'd been lying to Finn and everybody about it. He'd also kind of used her when he'd needed a friend, encroaching on her life uninvited, and then to top it all of he'd been a total ass about it later, but it hadn't all been bad. She wasn't exactly miss popularity herself, and he was a friend even if he wasn't a very good one sometimes, he'd opened up to her on a few occasions, and had made a decent effort not to be so crass around her _"must you use SO many profanities?"_ she'd once asked. He'd taken her home from the hospital that one time, and he'd looked after her pretty well that night, and he'd found her necklace, and stoped insulting her height (at least out loud), so maybe he would have had a chance with her. It didn't really matter now; at best he might get her back as a friend, a very wary friend, that was all he really deserved.

She took forever to open her door, and for the life of him he couldn't work out why, because when she did she was wearing jeans and a bra and no shirt. As soon as she saw him standing there her arms flew up to cover herself, "you aren't my dad," she muttered quickly, and he realised there was more merit to her dads '_announce yourself'_ instruction then he'd realised.

"Did you take that long because you were putting clothes on? Or because you were taking clothes off? And either way why'd you stop like this?" he asked, finding it kind of amusing as he watched her scurry back towards her vanity, pull open a draw and fish out a plain white t-shirt and don it before turning back to him.

She scowled at him as he walked further into her room, uninvited and closed the door behind him, "I couldn't decided on a top and I was going to ask for advice," she confessed, finding a need to explain herself.

"Well, that looks nice," he confirmed, actually kind of impressed at how sexy she looked in jeans, they were very form fitting as was the top, which was not see though technically, but it was white with a hot pink bra underneath, so there was a certain amount of colour that showed through.

She stared at him oddly, "this t-shirt is specifically for wearing under things like vests or cardigans usually," she told him, as if were supposed to be blatantly obvious.

"Well you look nice in it, even without a vest or a cardigan," he admitted again, and he swore she almost blushed, almost, and then she remembered she was mad at him.

"What are you doing here Noah?" she asked, stalking towards him, probably with every intention of forcing him back out of her room, but it was too late, she'd left her doorway unguarded, and he'd come in.

"I uhh," _time to man up, and think of something to say_, he urged himself to think as fast as possible, " I came to apologise," he spat out quickly.

She rolled her eyes, "again? Because last time you apologised to me it was rather insulting," she quipped.

He tried his best to look sincere, "I know, and I'm sorry about that too," when she rolled her eyes again he decided it was time to up the ante. "No seriously, I'm sorry I was a jerk about everything, and I'm sorry I was a jerk about being a jerk, and I'm sorry I lied to you," he knew she hated lies, like REALLY hated them, and he could see her resolve soften just a little. "I meant what I said that night, but I didn't know how you felt so I just decided to play it safe, because I didn't really want to admit that I like you and then have you turn around and still be in love with Finn or something" he spouted.

_Ok, it's great that you're not just standing here like a 'tard with nothing to say, BUT SERIOUSLY, reel it in dude, you're vagina is flapping in the wind a bit!_

"Oh," she said, a little taken back by the sudden confession, "really?" she double checked, not entirely sure whether to believe it.

"Uhm, yeah," he confirmed, not sure he was loving this new exposed feeling that he had.

"I'm not in love with Finn," she told him, seeming clear about the fact, and it made him feel a little better for a moment, "but I uh, I don't know what to do with the rest of what you said," she confessed, and his stomach dropped a little bit.

_Well there it is_, he thought, _she's not into me, _"Neither do I," he confessed after a moment, "that's why I never said anything at first," he told her, wishing now that he hadn't bothered, because seriously he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He'd just told the most unpopular girl in the whole school that he liked her, and her response had been to tell him she didn't know what to do with that information, he was mortified.

She stepped a little closer to him, "thank you for the apology though," she told him, smiling up at him, albeit a little awkwardly.

"Right, I mean there are other things too, you know, I'm sorry I don't really listen to you very much, and I'm sorry about telling you your shoes are fugly," she laughed cutting him off.

"Those shoes are not fugly," she informed him indignantly, "but fugly is a funny word," she explained to him, "and you don't have to apologise anymore," she told him, settling herself on the edge of her bed, "I can see that you mean it," she insisted, motioning for him to sit down.

He did, not sure whether to feel awkward or relieved, "wanna watch a movie or something?" he offered, hoping to find something for them to do.

She looked at him quizzically, "you have the time?" she double checked, and he just nodded, glad to be doing anything familiar with the nutter. It had taken him a while originally to get used to watching things with Rachel, because she had an incredibly annoying habit of pausing shows every five minutes to deconstruct the scenes and tell him exactly what she thought of the characters, but he'd kind of gotten used to it. When she hadn't been around he'd often paused things just to stop and decide what he thought so far before continuing on, that was of course only until he realised this behaviour was psychotic and did his best to stop it.

"No musicals, you know the rule about those," he reminded her as she got up to search through her cabinet of films.

She turned to him with a wicked smile on her face, and then he realised, _oh crap,_ "no musicals unless I show some skin," she teased him in a sing song voice with his usual mantra. "I opened the door without a shirt on," she laughed at his horrified face, "you are going to LOVE RENT," she told him, pulling the disc out of its case and putting it in the player at the speed of light, "it's brilliant," she preached, "the central sort of message is love and that even people with HIV/AIDS should be loved," she told him chirpily, coming to sit next to him again.

He scrunched up his face in disgust, "only if you wear protection," he teased her.

She turned to him practically irate, "Don't be a dog Noah," she fumed, "when you are crying because…" she trailed off, not wanting to give anything away, "because the character who dies, dies, you are gonna realise how out of line that was," she insisted.

"Its just a movie Rach," he patted her on her knee to placate her.

She shook her head in disbelief, "oh Noah, you are so naive," she muttered condescendingly, "RENT is not a movie, it's a revolution," she quoted the film.

He rolled his eyes, but settled into her pillows to watch the movie, it couldn't be that bad, she'd once mentioned that there were lesbians in this film.

She peaked at him out of the corner of her eye, enjoying the film and the fact that he was the one watching it with her, her mind straying from the familiar music. By the end of Seasons of Love she already knew that she couldn't hide behind the fact that he might not have feelings for her, her dads had grilled her for almost two months about whether or not she liked him, and she couldn't honestly say anymore that it was a moot point.

She had to decide for real if she liked Noah Puckerman, or if she just wanted to be his friend, but for the moment she was just happy that he was back, and he wasn't being a jerk, because she had missed him a lot.

**So this is dedicated to NelStar7, because she is an awesome writer and also because she dedicates things to me!!**

**I am aware that Puck hasn't given Rachel her gift yet, but I didn't want it to come across like he was bribing her for her friendship, so hopefully I'll get to it in the next chapter!!**

**Also, just for the record FFnet is being an asshole to me!!!... and i am sad about it! :(**


End file.
